Himarawi
by Jude-8
Summary: La familia lo es todo, a pesar de los problemas, las muertes y tu propio destino. Drama.


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada en un Semi AU, sobre la línea cronológica de Naruto. Aunque la temática del fic no son las parejas, se hace alusión a alguna de ellas, sobre todo las canónicas del final de Naruto. El fic está basado en la película Maggie. Recomendada para quien la guste ver.

 **Advertencia:** Situaciones relacionadas a drama familia. Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

El aire de la puerta abierta logró despertarlo, abriendo los ojos con duda, viendo a Bolt verlo con molestia por varios segundos.

− Viejo – Dijo mirándolo fijamente − ¿Dónde está Hima?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _2 años después._

Entró con paso lento en la oficina, cansado. Suspiró, esas semanas en particular había sido muy difíciles, cuarentena cada vez se llenaba más y no había nada que hacer. Las fronteras cerradas solo le daban más trabajo y más problemas.

Se dejó caer en la silla mientras activaba la contestadora. Seguramente era Sakura dándole el informe de las bajas y los no identificados.

" _Hola papá"_ Se escuchó.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz de su hija en el aparato.

" _Estoy de regresó en Konoha, y… bueno…. No tienes que venir por mí… Lo siento"_

El pitido que emitió la maquina le indico que era todo lo que decía el mensaje, y se quedó en medio de la oficina por unos segundos en completo silencio.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La enfermera lo miró con asombro por varios segundos.

− Séptimo – Dijo aun con las carpetas en la mano – No puede estar aquí, es cuarentena.

Naruto cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

− Es mi hija, acaba de llegar, Sakura lo autorizó.

La enfermera lo miró con un poco de lastima y le asintió lentamente.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La miró a lo lejos, Sumire estaba hablando con ella y con Inojin, el cual también sonreía quedamente.

− ¿Cómo va todo? – Le pregunto a Sai.

El moreno suspiró quedamente.

− Como puede estar – Dijo en voz baja – Ino fue por el papeleo.

Naruto asintió, haciendo tiempo, no se sentía preparado para ese encuentro, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **3 años atrás.**_

 _La infección cada vez se descontrolaba más, no sabían cómo tratarla, no sabían qué hacer con los cuerpos, todo en la aldea era un caos debido a eso._

− _La comida es mañana por la tarde ¿Crees que los niños alcancen a regresar?_

− _¿Eh?_

 _La voz de su esposa lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones, mirándola con duda. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa, que por primera vez en muchos años, no sintió sincera._

− _Pregunté si los niños llegaran para la comida en el barrio del clan._

 _Naruto se encogió de hombros._

− _¿Que niños? – Murmuró – Si Hima ya tiene 13, además no creo que sea tan importante._

 _Concentrado en sus documentos, no vio la mirada triste de su esposa, que se había dado la vuelta y caminado a la salida sin despedirse._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La castaña corrió hacía ella, abrazándola con fuerza apenas bajaron del coche.

− ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? – Preguntó Hanabi con una sonrisa.

Hima le sonrió quedamente a su tía.

− Bien, gracias – Dijo en voz baja.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

− Esa no es mi niña entusiasma – Dijo en forma de queja mientras tomaba sus hombros y caminando a la casa – Vamos, te prepare una roles de canela.

Naruto caminó tras ella con calma, llevando la pequeña maleta de su hija.

− ¿Dónde está Oni-Chan? – Preguntó cuándo entraron.

− De misión – Contesto Naruto con rapidez – Regresará pronto.

Himarawi asintió con calma.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **3 años atrás.**_

 _Llegó corriendo, empujando a las enfermeras mientras trabaja de llegar a la sala correcta._

 _Entró con un portazo, viendo a Hinata sostener la mano de su hermana, que no dejaba de llorar._

− _Hinata – La llamó._

 _La mujer lo ignoro por unos segundos._

− _Ho-Hola – Susurró._

 _Sakura tomó a Naruto del hombro, alejándolo de su esposa por un momento._

− _La infección ya comenzó – Le dijo en voz baja – Dada sus heridas no durara más que unos minutos – Miró a su amigo por unos segundos – Tendremos que cremar el cuerpo enseguida._

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza._

− _Eso…_

− _Sabes que es necesario – Le susurró – Despertara convertida en otra cosa si no lo hacemos._

 _Naruto apretó los puños, viendo a Hinata, antes de caminar hacia ella lentamente. La mujer le sonrió quedamente._

− _M-Me alegro que n-no e-estuvieran los niños – Dijo en voz baja – Que p-peor sorpresa d-de c-cumpleaños me tocó._

 _Hanabi apretó la mano de su hermana, antes de salir por la puerta con paso lento._

− _Hinata yo…_

 _La mujer interrumpió a Naruto tomando su mano._

− _E-Ellos n-no tendrán e-esta edad por siempre – Murmuró – P-Por f-favor… Cuídalos m-mucho… T-Te van a necesitar._

 _Naruto apretó su mano, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían lentamente por sus ojos._

− _Lo siento – Dijo sollozando – Debí estar contigo… debí…_

− _N-No importa – Le susurró._

 _Naruto sintió como el agarre en su mano cedía, mirando el rostro pálido de Hinata, para segundos después ser apartado por Sakura, que haciéndolo a un lado se llevaba el cuerpo de su esposa._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Está todo bien?

Himarawi asintió, aun abrazando al oso rosa con blanco mientras se sentaba en la cama.

− Solo recordaba.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a ella, sentándose a su lado.

− ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica dio una sonrisa triste.

− Creo que bien – Murmuró – No sé de qué otra manera podría describirse.

Naruto tomó su mano con fuerza.

− Sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa.

Himarawi asintió quedamente.

− ¿Sabes si…? – Tomo aire, viendo su oso de peluche – ¿Mamá sufrió mucho?

Naruto guardo silencio por varios segundos.

− Ella lucho hasta el final – Dijo por fin – A pesar de todo.

La chica asintió, viendo el vendaje en su brazo derecho. Las líneas negras sobresalían por sobre la venda y se expandían poco a poco por su brazo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **2 años y medio atrás.**_

− _La hemos denominado Terrac – Dijo Sakura dándole el informe – Ataca tu sistema nervioso poco a poco, y lo reanima sin conciencia una vez que se concreta el deceso._

 _Naruto bufó, dejándose caer hacía atrás. Era una forma elegante de decir "Zombi"._

− _Las fronteras cada vez están peor – Murmuró el rubio – Y las misiones se van acortando._

 _Sakura miró a Naruto._

− _¿No declararan cuarentena?_

 _El rubio negó._

− _Tratamos de controlarlo – Dijo en voz baja – Ningún Kage quiere lidiar con el terror de informar que hay zombis por ahí._

 _Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar la palabra Zombi._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− La comida está lista.

Himarawi bajó al escuchar la voz de su tía, deteniéndose un poco en la escalera al ver a su padre hablando con Shikamaru.

− Hola Hima – La saludo el moreno – ¿Cómo estás?

La chica sonrió, lamentando que todo el mundo le preguntara eso, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Muriendo lentamente?

− Bien, gracias – Dijo caminando a la mesa.

Se sentó junto a su tía, que le pasó su plato, sorprendiéndose al ver a su padre sentarse a su lado también.

− ¿No vas a trabajar?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

− Shikamaru puede encargarse.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **2 años atrás.**_

 _Estaba en la oficina con su papá. Bolt se había ido de misión hacía unas semanas, que se alargó más de lo pensado._

 _Ella esperaba que su padre se desocupara para ir a la tumba de su mamá._

 _El que el día de su muerte fuese el mismo día de su cumpleaños era una cruel ironía del destino, que la hacía pensar una y otra vez que hubiera pasado si ella y su hermano hubieran llegado a tiempo a la fiesta._

 _Ni siquiera había podido ver el cuerpo para despedirse, ya que la había cremado enseguida, cosa que su hermano aun no le perdonaba a su padre, pero ¿Quién podría perdonarlo?_

 _Habían perdido a su madre, y no había podido despedirse de ella por última vez._

− _Listo – Dijo Naruto levantándose – Vamos._

 _La chica le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se perdió al ver a entrar a Shikamaru con prisa._

− _Lamento interrumpir – Dijo viendo a Naruto – Es importante._

 _El rubio murmuró algo y tomo unos papeles del escritorio._

− _Espérame afuera – Dijo viendo a Himarawi – No tardo._

 _La chica salió con calma, esperando tras la puerta._

 _Al cabo de algunos minutos comenzó a desesperarse, y cuando los minutos se tornaron en horas salió de la oficina. Paso a la florería, donde Inojin decidió cerrar para acompañarla a la tumba._

 _Naruto llegó a la tumba varias horas más tarde, con el ramo en su mano, viendo con culpa la lápida. El tiempo se le había ido rápido, que no había notado la hora, cuando salió de la oficina y le pregunto a Shizune por su hija, le dijo que ya se había ido, y no podía culparla por eso._

− _Lo siento – Dijo arrodillándose junto a la lápida – Hinata, no sabes cuánto te necesito._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sakura reviso con calma el brazo de Himarawi, detallando con la punta de sus dedos como crecía la infección.

− ¿Cómo van tus ojos? – Dijo viéndola.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

− Puedo ver, solo se ven mal físicamente.

La pelirosa le sonrió.

− ¿Puedes llevárselo a Shizune? – Le dijo dándole una carpeta.

Himarawi asintió, dejándola sola con Naruto.

− Es una chica fuerte – Dijo la pelirosa – Pero la infección avanza rápido.

Naruto se tomó el cabello con desesperación.

− ¿Qué tanto?

La pelirosa no respondió.

− Pondré en el informe que va rápido – Dijo tomando la carpeta – Pero tienes que ir pensando en que vas a hacer, si ponerla en cuarentena…

− No haré eso – Dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.

La idea de que fuera otra persona la que simplemente acabara con la vida de su hija para evitar que se convirtiera en algo más, le revolvía el estómago.

− No dije que lo hagas – Dijo la pelirosa – Puedo darte los fármacos, que tomes su mano cuando…

No terminó la frase, mirando el rostro casi en agonía de su amigo.

− ¿Has tenido noticias de Sasuke y Bolt? – Le preguntó Naruto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **2 años atrás.**_

 _El aire de la puerta abierta logró despertarlo, abriendo los ojos con duda, viendo a Bolt verlo con molestia por varios segundos._

− _Viejo – Dijo mirándolo fijamente − ¿Dónde está Hima?_

 _Naruto lo miró con duda._

− _En su cuarto – Dijo levantándose._

 _Su espalda crujió de dormir en el sofá, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas y lo notó._

− _No está ahí – Dijo Boruto subiendo las escaleras – Por eso te lo pregunto._

 _Naruto suspiro. Esa semana había sido la más pesada. Los Kages por fin habían decidido anunciar la epidemia, y cerrar las fronteras. En cuando regresaran todos los ninjas en misiones cortas se cerraría la entrada a la aldea._

− _No está su ropa – Dijo Bolt con pánico en el cuarto de su hermana – Ni los kunai que le regalo mamá._

− _¡¿Qué?!_

 _Naruto entró tras él, buscando el rastro de su hija sin encontrarla._

 _Ino les aviso horas más tarde que Himarawi se había escapado con Inojin hacía una semana. Bolt golpeo a Naruto por primera vez._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se columpio una vez más, sintiendo como el aire sacudía su cabello, que había crecido en esos dos años que estuvo fuera.

Se levantó de golpe al sentir esa presencia tras ella, retrocediendo de forma automática.

− Denki, Metal – Susurró aterrada.

Los chicos que fueron compañeros de su hermano no la veían fijamente, su cuerpo estaba llenos de líneas negras y sus ojos opacos, como una red de telarañas cubriéndolos.

− Quédate atrás – Escuchó a Naruto que apareció delante de ella – Ve a la casa con tu tía.

Himarawi lo miró por unos segundos.

− No lo hagas por favor – Dijo tomando su brazo.

Naruto miró fijamente a los dos chicos delante de ellos.

− Ve con tu tía Hima, ahora.

La chica apretó los ojos antes de salir corriendo.

− Denki, Metal – Les habló Naruto – Digan algo por favor.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando hacia él sin emitir algo más que gruñidos. Naruto cerró los ojos con culpa por unos segundos.

− ¡Rasengan!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **1 año atrás.**_

 _Miró a Bolt mientras comían. La relación entre ambos se había ido a pique cuando Himarawi había desaparecido hacía ya un año._

− _¿Sumire nos acompañara hoy?_

 _El chico por poco escupe su jugo, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada._

− _No te incumbe viejo._

 _Había sido Sasuke el que le había contado a Bolt lo ocurrido con su madre, pero su relación con Naruto no había mejorado mucho, casi no hablaban, y la ausencia de su hermana cada vez se notaba más. Dada la epidemia, ni siquiera podían saber si estaba viva._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Les pedí que hablaran – Le dijo Naruto a Konohamaru y Moegi.

Los dos asintieron con calma.

− Lee no lo reportó – Dijo Moegi – Y ahora está desaparecido.

" _Muerto"_

El rubio bajó su cabeza, el tener que matar a esos niños, y aún más, destrozando su cuerpo, había perdido su alma en dos, más de lo que ya estaba.

− Ya sabemos que paso – Dijo el rubio en voz baja.

Moegi lo vio por unos segundos.

− ¿Sabe qué hacer cuando llegue el momento con su hija verdad? − Naruto y Konohamaru la vieron por unos segundos – No queremos que pase lo que paso con Lee.

Naruto se levantó, mirando a la chica.

− Que te quede claro – Le espetó – Que si vuelves a insinuar algo acerca de mi hija, no voy a contenerme.

El rubio los pasó de lado, mientras Konohamaru regañaba a su compañera.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **Meses atrás.**_

 _Yagura se lo había confirmado._

 _Himarawi estaba en la aldea de la niebla junto con Inojin. Ambos habían sido atacados, y estaban infectados. Habían sido puestos en cuarentena._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Aun no sabía cómo es que la chica de cabello morado había convencido a su tía a su papá, pero ver ahí a Inojin la alegraba.

En esa fogata, podían fingir por unos momentos que no estaba, que no estaban muriendo. Inojin tomó su mano con fuerza.

− Te extrañaba.

Himarawi le sonrió.

− También yo.

La chica lo abrazó.

− Lo siento – Susurró – Por mi culpa…

Inojin la besó interrumpiéndola.

− Yo elegí, te elegí – Le recordó – Aunque planeaba regresar con un bebe – Dijo haciendo reír a la chica – Cada momento que pase contigo, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Himarawi lo besó también.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **Meses atrás.**_

− _¡No lo estoy autorizando! – Le gritó a Bolt._

 _El chico empujo a Naruto con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar con el escritorio._

− _¡No dejare morir a mi hermana viejo de mierda!_

 _Naruto apretó los puños._

− _¡No sabes que encontraras! ¡Los viajes entre dimensiones son muy peligrosos, y puede que no encuentras nada y solo te pierdas los últimos momentos con ella!_

 _Bolt lo miró con rencor._

− _Márcame como renegado si quieres – Le espetó – Yo voy a encontrar la forma de ayudar a mi hermana._

 _El rubio salió azotando la puerta, siendo seguido por Sumire. Naruto se quedó solo en su oficina._

 _¿Acaso su hijo no entendía que no podía perderlo a él también?_

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La llamada de Ino la asusto, aún más el verla a ella y a Sai afuera del cuarto de Inojin. Se veía la desesperación en su rostro.

− ¿Inojin? – Dijo llegando a su puerta.

Se escuchó el ruido tras su puerta.

− Puedo sentirlo Hima – Dijo el chico desde adentro – No puedo detenerlo.

La chica recargó su cabeza en la puerta, apretando los puños.

− Solo… sal Inojin, podremos hacer algo.

Escuchó como el rubio se recargó en la puerta.

− Lo siento – Murmuró – No quiero que mis padres pasen por eso.

Himarawi cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando el llanto de Ino tras ella.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **Semanas atrás.**_

− _¿No crees que debemos regresar?_

 _Bolt negó con la cabeza viendo a Sasuke._

− _Sé que estamos cerca, Hima es fuerte, ella va a luchar, va a esperar por mí._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Naruto peino su cabello con sus manos mientras la dejaba descansar sobre sus piernas. Esa chica de 16 años volvía a tener 5 en esos momentos.

− ¿Tienes miedo?

El rubio suspiro.

− Todos los días, pero prometo estar siempre para ti.

Himarawi cerró los ojos, evitando decirle que lo había visto pelear, o aplastar, a Moegi cuando se había acercado con intención de llevársela. También cuando Sakura le había dado esa jeringa, los fármacos que la matarían al llegar el momento.

Su tía se dividía entre ella y el clan Hyuga, también la había escuchado decirle a Konohamaru que no estaba preparada para verla partir como lo había hecho con Hinata. Su padre había estado todo el tiempo con ella. Se lo agradecía, y por eso no quería que la viera llegar a su fin.

Ya le había agradecido a Yagura que la ayudara a volver a casa. No quedaban muchos cabos sueltos.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **Semanas atrás.**_

− _¡Naruto estamos en medio de una crisis! ¡No puedes dimitir justo ahora!_

 _El rubio apretó los puños._

− _Tienes razón, debí hacerlo hace tiempo, cuando no era tarde para salvar a mi hija._

 _Shikamaru suspiró._

− _Puedo guardar tu lugar en lo que…_

 _Naruto apretó los puños._

− _Puedes decirlo – Dijo al aire – Hasta que Hima muera – Dijo Naruto con dolor – No voy a regresar._

 _Shikamaru lo miró marchar._

 _Él agradecía no saber por la situación en la que estaba el rubio, Shikadai era su mundo en esos momentos, así como lo eran Bolt y Himarawi para Naruto._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a Himarawi en su entrada.

− ¿Pasa algo?

La chica miró a Sumire y asintió con la cabeza. La chica la dejó entrar.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Himarawi le mostro la inyección.

− Puedo sentirlo – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero no quiero que papá pase por eso de nuevo… y no tengo el valor para hacerlo por mí misma.

Sumire tomo la inyección, asintiendo con la cabeza al comprender su mensaje.

Se sentaron juntas, Sumire tomo su mano, mientras Himarawi se tranquilizaba, al final la chica la abrazó para calmarla.

− Hima…

Himarawi comenzó a llorar.

− Quiero a mi mamá – Susurró – La necesito conmigo y ya no está.

Sumire apretó su abrazó, dejando que la chica se desahogara en sus últimos momentos, la pluma y el papel donde escribirían la carta de despedida para su padre y Bolt había caído al suelo, pero poco les importo.

La niña, la hermana pequeña de Bolt, la hija del Hokage, dejaba salir su miedo y su dolor, esperando el momento de ponerle fin.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Himarawi había dormido tarde, pero algo no estaba bien.

Naruto tenía ese presentimiento, y lleno de miedo se dirigió hacía las escaleras. No estaba preparado para dejarla marchar.

− Viejo – Escuchó la voz de Bolt tras él – ¿Dónde está Hima?

Giró levemente al verlo. Se veía agitado, y apretaba con fuerza una inyección en su mano.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Hola papi, sabes, yo… después de lo que paso con mamá… fui muy orgullosa… bueno ambos hemos sido muy orgullosos ¿No? Eso lo herede de ti dijo el abuelo, bueno, sé que eso fue lo que nos mantuvo alejados, yo también tenía mucho miedo, pero te estabas perdiendo en la aldea que, ya casi no eras tú. No eras tú. Te quiero mucho papá, y todo este tiempo que hemos pasado lejos la eh pasado tan mal. No siento el haberme ido, y sé que te lastime, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba perdonarte. Papi yo, perdóname por todo, te amo papá y no quiero que te culpes por lo que vaya a pasar, no podíamos predecir el futuro. Te amo, gracias por cuidar de mí y la vida que me has dado. Por favor cuida de Oni-Chan, cuídense el uno al otro, ahora solo se tienen a ustedes._

 _Los amo tanto. Hima._

* * *

Y fin.

Bueno es un fic bastante dramático, quería dar a entender el cómo se cierran ciclos, y la diferente forma de enfrentarlos de formas. Quienes buscan la solución, quienes lo aceptan, quienes lo niegan. Cada persona tiene su propia forma para sobrevivir a cada ciclo.

En Naruto de Boruto es un hombre que se la vive en el trabajo, como el hombre tradicional japonés, pero no ha buscado un equilibrio entre familia y trabajo, y lo que genera en un principio el problema con Bolt.

La idea vino de la película Maggie como dice al principio, de verdad la recomiendo, esta hermosa y muy bien elaborada.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
